"We Are the Crystal Gems" by Zach Callison, Estelle, Deedee Magno Hall, Michaela Dietz
"We Are the Crystal Gems" is a song by Zach Callison, Estelle, Deedee Magno Hall, Michaela Dietz & Tom Scharpling. It is the opening theme song of the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. It was first sung by Steven in the Pilot. Lyrics Extended Version 1: Steven If you're evil and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas Chorus We are the Crystal Gems We’ll always save the day! And if you think we can’t We’ll always find a way! That’s why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! 2: Pearl If you could only know, what we really are When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind, and we will protect your Earth And we will protect your Earth And we will protect you! Interlude Bridge Garnet I will fight for the place where I’m free To live together and exist as we Pearl I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz! And everything that she believed in Amethyst I will fight for the world I was made in The Earth is everything I’ve ever known! Steven I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I’m grown All The odds are against us, it won’t be easy But we’re not going to do it alone Chorus We are the Crystal Gems We’ll always save the day! And if you think we can’t We’ll always find a way! That’s why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! Opening Theme Version We are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way That's why the people Of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl And Steven! Why It Rocks # This song is very keyed-up and upbeat, which is quite suitable for the show, specifically its first season. # The second opening sequence includes a remix of the song with added synth, drum & bass and an electric guitar riff. Possibly to match the show's increasing emotional complexity and stakes, the finished effect feels more dark and intense but also hints at the growing strength and bonding of the characters. # The extended version of the song completes the theme. Adding back in Steven's pilot rendition, there's an added bridge wherein Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven declare their purpose for fighting for Earth, finishing with a slightly faster reprise of the second opening theme. # The lyrics are well-written. # Zach Callison, Estelle, Deedee Magno Hall, Michaela Dietz & Tom Scharpling's vocals fit the melody of the song very well. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Songs from TV shows